This pilot study is designed to assess the effectiveness of PET in detecting recurrent squamous cell carcinomas of the head and neck. PET imaging will be compared with clinical exam, fine needle aspiration, and MRI in detecting suspected recurrences of squamous cell carcinoma in patients scheduled for operative biopsies to confirm presence/absence of disease.